Happy
Happy is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. He is also one of the main male protagonists of the Fairy Tail series and the best friend/sidekick of Natsu Dragneel throughout all of their adventures together. Physical Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted, sassy and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!" throughout the Fairy Tail franchise. He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him during the Edolas arc. Synopsis Main Article: Happy/Synopsis Abilities Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, flying faster than the max speed of a Mach 1. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. **'Max Speed Attack': While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. Enhanced Durability: Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Happy has proven to possess incredible durability, even when hit by destructive attacks that could be fatal. Transformation Magic: Mirajane taught Happy, Natsu and Lucy basic spells of Transformation Magic. However, Happy is only able to transform into a super deformed version of Lucy. Unfortunately, his attempt was a failure and in Lucy's words, "creepy". Equipment Backpack: A small green backpack that Happy uses to carry snacks. Fish (or other food products): Happy is constantly seen using fish or fruits in battle. He uses them as blunt weapons, and also as swords. His range of "weapons" varies from fish to octopuses to crabs. Relationships Family *Lucky (Father) *Marl (Mother) Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail Guild **Team Natsu ***Natsu Dragneel (Childhood best friend, close as brothers) ***Lucy Heartfilia (Best friend and guildmate) ***Gray Fullbuster (Childhood close friend and guildmate) ***Erza Scarlet (Childhood close friend and guildmate) **Wendy Marvell (Close friend) ***Carla (Best friend and part-time "love interest") **Gajeel Redfox (Good friend and former enemy) ***Pantherlily (Best friend) **Juvia Lockser (Good friend) **Strauss Siblings ***Mirajane Strauss ***Elfman Strauss ***Lisanna Strauss (Childhood close friend) **Cana Alberona **Levy McGarden **Laxus Dreyar **Thunder God Tribe **Macao Conbolt ***Romeo Conbolt (Close friend) **Gildarts Clive (Old friend and father figure) **Makarov Dreyar (Guild master) *Lamia Scale *Blue Pegasus *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe ***Lector (Close friend and rival) **Rogue Cheney ***Frosch (Close friend) *Yukino Agria *Crime Sorciére **Jellal Fernandes (Former enemy) *Igneel (Best friend's father) *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki *Team Karakura **Ichigo Kurosaki *Elric Brothers **Edward Elric **Alphonse Elric Rivals * Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha *Acnologia *Zeref *Future Rogue Cheney *Balam Alliance **Oración Seis ***Brain/Zero ***Cobra **Grimiore Heart *Garou Knights **Uosuke *Legion Platoon *Eisenwald **Erigor *Phantom Lord *Edolas Royal Army **Faust *Raven Tail *Everlue *Fake Salamander Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Main Article: Happy/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Team Heroes Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Tenrou Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Rescue Team Category:Rescue Team (Fairy Tail) Category:Land of Waves Search Team Category:Team Anko Category:Insurgence Members Category:Kumogakure Guard Team